Iron DSDS
by Nikitta145
Summary: A történet egy lányról szól aki jelentkezik a DSDS tehetségkutatóba. Találkozik Billel,Tommal, Mateoval és Dieterrel is.Kaulitz is lesz elég benne, magát a storyt a lány és a tehetségkutató köré írom,de lesz benne romantika, botrány. Pár helyen nem feltétlen stimmel a műsor menete, illetve nem igazán jelentetek meg benne más szereplőket, az eredeti műsorból.A kategória nem stimmel.


Csak három éve dolgozom Németországban. Hogy mit? Tolmácsolok, idegenvezetősödöm, ha kell. Milyen a nyelvtudásom, egész jó, az utóbbiból ítélve. Ezen kívül még angolul is beszélek a német mellett. A szenvedélyem a zene és eddig sosem jutott eszembe, hogy bármi nemű tehetségkutató műsorban részt vegyek, hiába volt a sok biztatás de most ép egy ilyenre készülök. Egyedül. Félre értés ne essék, van barátom, csak ő most Londonban van pár szerződés megkötésénél jelen; tolmácsként. Én itthon maradtam és még nem is tud róla, hogy mire készülök. Richard ez a neve és brit állampolgár, egyelőre, de már szóba jött a téma arról, hogy mi lenne, ha végre egyikünk döntene és letelepedne a másiknál. Szeretem őt, de nem vagyok biztos az érzéseimben én még élni szeretnék, hiszen alig múltam huszonhárom éves. És hogy miért is ilyen fontos nekem most ilyen hirtelen ez a tehetségkutató, hírhedtebb nevén DSDS? Két szó; Tokio Hotel. Kíváncsi voltam rájuk. Sosem volt senki akit, bálványozok csak emberek, akik érdekelnek. Ők is az érdekes emberek közé tartoztak számomra. Gyerekkoromban is hallgattam a zenéjüket, pedig akkor még csak ép hogy haraptam a németet, így keveset is értettem meg belőle. De mára már ez sem jelent problémát. Német állampolgár lettem mostanra, megtanultam németül tökéletesen és angolul is. Visszatérve rájuk; imádtam a számaikat, még ha a megjelenésük nem is tükrözte az ízlésemet. Mindig is az a jól öltözött elegáns vagy popsztáros típus voltam. Mostanra ők is megváltoztak…

A meghallgatás napja: Nagyon szép napos és nem mellesleg meleg idő köszöntötte Berlint. Éjszaka is alig aludtam nyitott ablak mellett. A szemeim kicsit bevéreztek, amin a smink sem segíthetett. Ha jól bele gondolok negyedik napja nem aludtam rendesen. Most pedig itt állok egy sorszámmal az oldalamon. Fekete feszülős egyben ruha volt rajtam, és a háta ki volt vágva egészen a csípőmig. Egy bőrszerű csillogó, ritkásan szögecset, fekete kabátot húztam fölé. A magas sarkúm nyolc centis volt. A hajamba enyhe hullámok, a szememet fekete tus emelte ki. Azok a zöld szemek, most kicsit pirosnak hatottak, így napszemüveg volt rajtam. A számat piros rúzs emelte ki.

A felkészülő szoba, vagy más néven lehetett volna video szoba is. Reménykedtem, hogy pont engem nem látnak. Odamentem a tükörhöz, az asztalra támaszkodtam és levettem a szemüvegem és a tükörbe néztem. Sóhajtottam.

- Don't kill me Richard – mondtam a tükörképemnek és ismét sóhajtottam, majd visszahúztam a nap szemcsimet. Megfordultam és leültem a ládára. Kiropogtattam a nyakam, levettem a kabátom a hirtelen jött meleg miatt. A dekoltázsomhoz igazítottam a nyakláncomat, amin egy kereszt volt és még Richardtól kaptam. Álmosan ásítottam egyet. Nyújtózkodtam és pont szóltak, hogy én jövök. Lehuppantam a ládáról felhúztam a dzsekimet és elindultam. Próbáltam biztosnak mutatkozni, de mikor megláttam a lépcsőket és lenéztem, legszívesebben elfutottam volna. Félve fordultam vissza az ajtóhoz, de az egyik staff állt ott és mutatta, hogy menjek csak le.

- I can't do it – motyogtam magam elé. A staff is meghallotta.

- Ne várakoztasd őket. – mondta. – Kísérjelek le? – kérdezte utána, mikor látta, hogy mennyire ideges vagyok. Én kimérten bólintottam.

- Egy darabig – válaszoltam. Belém karolt és a lépcső feléig kísért. Én meg azt hittem elájulok. Mikor elengedett balommal a korlátba kapaszkodva lépegettem le. Megpróbáltam a legjobb tudásomat elővenni, még a lépcsőzéshez is. Mikor leértem megálltam a kijelölt X-nél.

- Szervusz.

- Szia.

- Hello.

- Jó napot! – köszöntek a zsűrik. De bunkó vagyok elfelejtettem köszönni. Kétségbeesetten kaptam a szám elé a kezem.

- Üdvözletem – mondtam végül.

- Kicsit ideges vagy? – kérdezték bal szélről Dieter. Én bólintottam. Bill és Tom összemosolygott.

- Mi a neved? – kérdezték jobb szélről, ő volt Mateo.

- Emily Iron. Huszonhárom éves – közöltem velük.

- Figyeltünk Emily – mondta a bal szél, Dieter.

- Uh… - nyögtem.

- Don't kill me Richard – ismételte el a jobb szél.

- Ki az a Richard? – kérdezte Tom.

- My Boyfriend – közöltem vele.

- Németül? – nézett rám Bill.

- Nagyon ideges vagyok. – közöltem. – A barátom – mondtam végül németül.

- Amikor ideges vagy angolul kommunikálsz? – kérdezte Tom.

- Igen – bólintottam.

- Nem vennéd le a napszemüveget? – kérdezték balról. megrökönyödtem, de aztán csak a fejem tetejére tűztem és felemeltem a fejem.

- Mindjárt más – mondta Dieter. Tom és Bill összenézek.

- Nem sokat aludtam mostanában, a sok munka, meg… - kezdtem.

- Ja, látjuk, hogy pirosak a szemeid – közölte Tom. – De szép zöldek is – bókolt, amire szélesen elmosolyodtam.

- Még mindig zavarban vagy? – kérdezte Bill.

- Most jobb – közöltem.

- És mit is dolgozol? – kérdezték balról.

- Tolmács – közöltem.

- Mit hoztál nekünk? – kérdezte Bill.

- Elfelejtettem – közöltem, és mint a kisgyerekek elfordultam a szemem elé rakva a kezeimet.

- Emily, így jöttél ide? – kérdezte a bal szél, Mateo. Én óvatosan visszafordultam és kikukucskáltam, majd mikor mind mosolyogtak elvettem a kezeimet.

- Bármit eléneklek – közöltem velük.

- Bármit? – mondta ismét a bal szél, Dieter. – Ez egy jó ajánlat, ahhoz képest, hogy felkészületlenül jöttél– közölte.

- Énekeld a Rolling in the Deep-et Adeletől – közölte a jobb szél, Mateo.

- Kicsit nehéz – mondta Tom.

- Én is úgy gondolom – közölte bill.

- Jó lesz – mondtam és ismét rám figyeltek. Lehajtottam a fejem és elkezdtem dúdolni, halkan majd utána erőteljesebben, és felnéztem. Elkezdtem énekelni, a legjobb tudásom szerint. A hangom betöltötte a termet. Bill rögtön mutatta Tomnak, hogy ő libabőrös lett. Én elmosolyodtam és jobban elengedtem magam, így már nem álltam olyan mereven. Elkezdtem csettintgetni majd odamentem a pulthoz doboltam rajta párat és egy két taps egy újabb csettintés és végszó. Fújva álltam vissza a helyemre. Mikor odamentem a pulthoz Bill már akkor úgy figyelt mintha csak bikiniben toltam volna az előadást. Most imitálta is a leeső állának visszarakását. Kicsit remegett a kezem így kiropogtattam őket és magam előtt erősen összefogtam.

- Megint ideges vagy – jegyezte meg a jobb szél, Mateo.

- Ja, remegsz – mondta Tom.

- Lehetem volna jobb is… - közöltem.

- Gyere ide – mondta a bal. Én odatipegtem. – Nyújtsd a kezed – mondta. Én úgy tettem és az remegett mit a nyárfalevél.

- I'll die – közöltem és zavartan félrenéztem.

- És ha én azt mondom, hogy bent vagy? – kérdezték jobbról. Én odanéztem.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg.

- Én is adok egy igent – mondta a bal, aki végre elengedte a kezem. Én a szám elé kaptam a kezem.

- OH my Gosh… - kezdtem. – No, no?– néztem Billre és Tomra

- Nem, vagyis igen, bent vagy – mondta Tom.

- Rosszul vagyok – mondtam és Billre néztem.

- Pedig én is igent mondok – felelte.

- Nem, én tényleg… - kezdtem és elfordultam majd elkezdtem felsietni a lépcsőn. A biztonsági őr jött értem és szinte felkapott.

- Hé, kicsi lány el ne ájulj – közölte és rámosolyogott.

- Levegőt akarok – mondtam neki.

- Gyere – közölte és szinte már kint is voltunk egy teraszon. Leültetett.

- Nagy levegő – mondta és én nagyokat lélegeztem.

- Azt hiszem, kiveszek egy hónap szabid, túl sok… - közöltem vele.

- A tolmácskodás? – kérdezte. Én meg bólintottam, de közben Richardra is gondoltam.

- Hozok egy vizet – közölte és felállt mellőlem.

Ez alatt a zsűrinél.

- Ez mi volt? – kérdezte Dieter.

- Nagyon izgult – mondták jobbról.

- Majdnem összeesett! – mondta Tom.

- És hogy remeget – mondta a balos.

- Pedig ti is hallottátok, van Adele és van ő – mondta Bill. És felállt. – A recallt is itt hagyta – közölte Bill és elvette az asztalról.

- Elmutatom hozzá – mondta.

- Majd én – állt fel Tom is.

- Valakiknek csak nem tetszik? – kérdezte Dieter.

- Amúgy van barátja, ha hallottátok volna – mondta a jobbos.

- A barátja egy pöcs, ha ennyire fél tőle – közölte Tom. Mindketten elindultak.

Emilinél:

Hátradőltem a teraszon a napszemüveg rajtam volt és nagyokat lélegeztem. Nyitódott az ajtó.

- Már jobban vagyok, thanks staff – mondtam a fekete pólós fiúnak még csukott szemmel. – Tudod, el sem kellett volna jönnöm. Engem úgy sem támogatnak olyan sokan, sőt Richardon kívül…

- Ezt otthagytad – Hallottam meg Bill hangját. Pislogtam párat és levettem a napszemüveget. Előttem Tom és Bill állt.

Tom elvette tőle a lapot és felém nyújtotta. Én furcsán néztem rá és mielőtt elvettem volna visszahúztam a kezem.

- Köszönöm, de ezt nem érdemlem meg, adjátok valaki olyannak aki tényleg dolgozott érte, hogy itt legyen. Meg most, hogy végig gondolom tökre hülyeség volt tőlem idejönni – közöltem velük és félrenéztem.

- Nem gondolhatod így – mondta Bill. Tom felém nyújtotta egy félliteres vizet. Én elvettem és kinyitottam majd belekortyoltam.

- Pontosan, hogy így gondolom, hülye voltam idejönni, semmi keresni valóm itt. Gondolj csak bele! Két korombeli miatt jövök ide, akiknek egykoron kedveltem a zenéjüket. Fel sem készültem rendesen, még a számot sem én válaszoztam, pedig négy napja nem alszok rendesen a munka meg ez miatt, ennyi idő alatt egy normális ember választ magának egy számot megtanulja és eljön, de én még erre sem voltam képes, sőt eszembe sem jutott ilyen. Gondoltam eljövök, körbenézek, és már fordulok is vissza, nem azt, hogy beválogattok, ennek nem így kellett volna történnie, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ki leszek nyírva, ha Richard hazajön. Ő sosem akarta, hogy ilyen tehetségkutatókban rész vegyek, meglehet jogosan… - Most vettem észre, hogy a kis monológom felénél angolra váltottam. Az ikrek meg csak álltak.

- Bocsánat – mondtam és tüntetőleg félrenéztem.

- Vissza kell menünk – mondta Tom és Bill kezébe nyomta a lapot. Majd elviharzott. Bill még állt egy darabig. Hallottam, ahogy ír valamit, majd éreztem, ahogy mellém hajol és leteszi a lapot a padra.

- Remélem, még találkozunk – mondta és ő is elment. Egy darabig még ültem így, majd fogtam a lapot és mérgemben összetéptem volna, ha nem fordítom meg és látom meg Bill telefonszámát, és egy kávézó címét egy ma esti időponttal.

- Mi a franc? – meredtem a lapra. Megráztam a fejem és elraktam inkább a lapot a táskámba és lassan elindultam kifelé.

Hazafelé beültem egy kávézóba, és gondolkodtam kicsit egy latte mellett. Majd mikor hazaértem forró fürdőt vettem és felhívtam Richardot. Persze nem beszéltem a ma történtekről, csak közöltem vele, hogy szabadságot veszek ki, amíg vissza nem jön, tehát egy jó hónapot.

Egész estig erősen gondolkoztam, hogy menjek e el a kávézóba. Vajon ez lenne életem lehetősége. Te jó ég, de hisz én szeretem Richardot. Mikre is gondolok, hiszen nem történt semmi, csak szimpatikus vagyok nekik. Vagy is Billnek biztos. De lehet, hogy el sem jönne, csak biztatásként adta. Majd akkor elsétálok arra és addig meggondolom. Határoztam el és felöltöztem. Kalap, napszemüveg tapinaci és egy hosszú mély kivágásos felső, amire húztam egy piros dzsekit. Elindultam és csak úgy cikáztak a gondolataim. Mit akarok én egyáltalán? Így teszem tönkre a Richarddal való kapcsolatomat? Nem könnyítem meg egyikünk dolgát sem? Elmentem a kávéház előtt, és feltűnésmentesen benéztem az ablakokon, csak negyed óra késésben voltam. És ő ott ült és egy kávét ivott és közben a telefonját nyomogatta. Sóhajtottam egyet és tovább mentem, majd egy darab után megfordultam erőt véve magamon és lehajtott fejjel battyogtam be. Legalábbis, ha nem jön nekem valaki az ajtóban. Még szerencse, hogy megfogott, mert tuti felborított volna. Én erősen kapaszkodtam bele.

- Bocsánat – néztem fel a valakire, akiről kiderült, hogy Bill az. Nekem leesett az állam.

- Azt hittem nem jössz – mondta. Ahogy a piercingek a szájában mozogtak… félrenéztem és megköszörültem a torkomat.

- Most már elengedhetsz – mondtam neki. Így is tett.

- Eljöttél, habár késtél – közölte.

- Csak egy picit késtem, és mert húztam az időt, még egyszer el is mentem a kávéház előtt és láttam, hagy telefonozol, aztán most meg beléd mentem – mondtam neki. – Kicsit szerencsétlennek érzem magam ma, azt hiszem az is vagyok – közöltem vele.

- Na, gyere – mondta és belém karolt visszamentünk a kávéházba. Leültünk egy asztalhoz.

- Mit iszol? –kérdezte.

- Amit te? – néztem vissza rá. Ő is nézett, de biztosan nem láthatta a szemeimet. Levettem a napszemüvegem miután rendelt.

- Kipihented magad? –kérdezte. Én kimérten bólintottam.

- Egy picit.

- Visszajössz a meghallgatásra? –kérdezte. Egy darabig nem válaszoltam.

- Nem tehetem – közöltem vele.

- Miért? – hajolt előrébb?

- Tök jó lenne meg minden, de olt van nekem a munkám és…

- Richard? – kérdezte.

- Yes – válaszoltam. – Tudod, engedély nélkül jöttem el ma és láthattad, milyen szétszórt voltam, sőt most sem tudom igazán, hogy mit akarok…

- Ép ez az, tök felkészületlen voltál és még is. Benned van a zene te magad vagy a zene – közölte Bill. Én rámosolyogtam.

- Miért mondod ezt? – kérdeztem.

- Szerintem tök nyilvánvaló, hogy tetszel nekem – közölte. Én kicsit elvörösödtem.

- Uhh… igen, de valahogy nem akartam tudomásul venni. Nem mintha nem tetszene, ez így, sőt… csak hát – kezdtem magyarázkodni.

- Richard – válaszolta. Én bólintottam. – Minden szál hozzá vezet.

- Lehet.

- Tudod, mit bent vagy úgy is a csapatban, várunk a következő válogatáson, amire remélem, végül eljössz, mert én már biztos vagyok benne, hogy te akár meg is nyerheted. Van majdnem három heted felkészülni – közölte.

- Tudom, de nem érek rá – hazudtam. Bill ezt ki is szúrta. – Kivettem egy hónap szabit, igazából, de nem azért, hogy énekeljek, hanem hogy Richard után menjek, és hogy tisztázódjanak a dolgaim vele. Én valaha nagyon szeretem őt. Érted? Csak most sokat vagyunk távol és… azt hiszem, hogy… megváltoztunk – osztottam meg vele. Ő nem válaszolt csak nézett.

- Figyelj… - mondta és felállt. Letett pár eurót az asztalra, menni készült. – Meg van a számom, hívj, ha meggondoltad magad. Szia – mondta és otthagyott. Én vagy egy fél órán keresztül csak ültem, aztán fogtam magam és hazamentem. Elővettem a racallt és beírtam a telefonomba a számát.

-„Talán igazad van. Köszönöm Bill." – írtam neki majd még lefekvés előtt elküldtem. Billnek igaza volt. Talán tényleg több lehetnék, annál, ami most vagyok. Richarddal vagy nélküle.

Álmomban is az éneklés körül járt az eszem. Reggel mikor felébredtem, hogy megváltozom, arra fogok koncentrálni, amit Bill mondott, de hogyan? Lezuhanyoztam és felöltöztem, majd eldöntöttem, hogy szombat lévén vásárolgatni megyek. Egész nap fel voltam dobódva. Ép a triumphból jöttem ki, mikor megcsörrent a mobilom.

- Hallo? – kérdeztem és leraktam a csomagomat.

- Hello, Bill vagyok – mondta.

- Én meg Emily vagyok Bill, de ezt biztos tudod – mosolyogtam a telefonba.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte.

- Vásárolgatok a plázában – közöltem vidáman.

- Boldog vagy – állapította meg.

- Tudod, vásárlás ruhák, sexy fehér neműk, csokoládé – közöltem vele.

- Mi lenne, ha érted mennék? – kérdezte.

- Szerintem, ez… - már épp visszautasítottam volna. – csodálatos lenne – mondtam és megadtam, neki a címet.

- Tíz perc múlva ott vagyok – közölte.

- Rendben – mosolyogtam a telefonba.

Tíz perc múlva valóban egy autó állt meg a pakolóban. Amiből Bill és Tom szállt ki. Bill rögtön felém vette az irányt és magához ölelt. Én meg csak irultam-pirultam.

- Túl közel vagy –súgtam neki zavartan. Ő elengedett és mosolygott ezen egyet. Tom meg mellettünk állt.

- Tom is eljött, ha nem gond – közölte velem, Bill.

- A-a örülök neki –mosolyogtam Tomra, aki odahajolt hozzám és üdvözlés képen adott egy puszi.

- Oh, egy ölelés Billtől, egy puszi Tomtól. Tisztára elkényeztetve érzem magam – mosolyogtam rájuk.

- Megváltoztál – közölte Bill.

- Nem, csak rájöttem, hogy igazad van. Jót tett az a kis beszélgetés – közöltem vele.

- Örülök neki, hogy sikerült hatnom rád – mondta és átkarolta a vállamat.

- Ne nyűztesd már szegény lányt Bill – mondta Tom. Én meg kibújtam Bill karja alól.

- Tomnak igaza van, ne nyűztess –közöltem vele. – Amúgy miért is akartál találkozni velem? –kérdeztem őt.

- Gondoltam elmehetnénk valahová, kettesben, vagyis most már hármasban – osztotta meg velem.

- Akkor vigyél előbb haza, hogy lepakoljam a cuccaimat, utána meg reggelizhetnénk valamit – közöltem velük.

- Lassan vacsoraidő – mondta Tom.

- Tudom – válaszoltam dallamosan.

- Akkor menjünk – közölte velem Bill és megfogott pár táskát, majd Tom is, és nálam csak a kis kézi táskám maradt.

- És miket vásároltál?- kérdezte Bill már vezetve.

- Cipőket, de arra házhoz szállítást kértem, meg kalapokat és egy két kesztyűt, meg ruhákat és fehér neműket oh, és persze ékszert, meg csokit – közöltem vele.

- Tehát ez még nem minden – mondta Tom.

- De nem ám, mire hazaérek, egy csomó doboz fog állni az ajtómban – közöltem velük. Hamar a lakásomhoz értünk. Felmentünk lifttel a legfelsőre. Az ajtóban már valóban ott voltak a cuccaim.

- Szent isten – mondta Bill, amikor meglátta a cuccokat. Én kinyitottam az ajtót és beinvitáltam őket. Érdeklődve néztek körül.

- Érezzétek magatokat otthon – mondtam vidáman és az üzenet rögzítőhöz mentem. Bekapcsoltam.

- Szia, Em! Lisa vagyok, mimnél hamarabb hívj vissza, van egy nagyon jó kis üzlet kilátásban, nagyon sokat tudnál kaszálni rajta – mondta a hang. Jött a következő üzi. Én meg a konyhába mentem és elővettem poharat magunknak. – Hi M! I'm Charlie and I have fucking good job for you. Call me back soon – mondta a hang. – Szia, Emi, Ádám vagyok! Hogy megy az élet Deutschlandban? Régen beszéltünk! Jó lenne már egy kis tracsparty. Ha itthon jársz, eljöhetnél… - mondta az anyanyelvemen. Ennyi üzenetem volt.

- Na, fiúk mit isztok, amíg én elpakolok? – kérdeztem.

- Cola van? –kérdezte Bill. Én odamentem a hűtőhöz és kivetem neki egy üveggel.

- Én valami… - kezdte Tom.

- Erősebbet? –kérdeztem vissza mire bólintott. – Ott mindent megtalálsz – mutattam a bárszekrényre. – Szolgáld ki magad – mondtam és én is ittam egy kis kólát.

Elmentem és elpakoltam a gardróbba a cipőket meg az új ruhákat és zavartalanul bevettettem magam a fürdőbe. Mikor egy türcsiben jöttem ki. Tom állt a folyosón és észrevett.

- Bocs, szükségem volt egy zuhanyra – mondtam mosolyogva és egyszerűen átlibbentem a szobámba. Ott felöltöztem. Fekete ezüst cucc, egy fekete kalappal. Gyönyörű magas sarú. Igazán vadító voltam.

- Na, kész vagyok fiúk – mondtam és Tomra néztem.

- Bocs – közölte.

- Semmiség, nem voltam meztelen – mondtam neki.

- Miről van szó? – kérdezte Bill.

- Tom látott, ahogy türcsiben kijövök a fürdőből – közöltem vele. Bill Tomra nézett, aki vállat rándított.

- Szerintem mehetünk – mondtam Billnek és boldogan mellé álltam, majd belé karoltam.

Lefelé a liftben kérdezgetett.

- És ki volt az, az Ádám? – kérdezte.

- Gyerekkori barát – közöltem vele.

- Tehát nem német vagy és nem is angol? – kérdezte Tom.

- A-a magyar vagyok – közöltem velük.

- Ott már koncerteztünk régen – mondta Bill.

- Tudom, mindig kaptam VIP jegyet a szüleim lévén, de sosem volt időm elmenni – mondtam szomorúan.

Az autóban, inkább Bill és Tom között ment a téma.

- Pizza? – kérdezte egyszer csak Bill.

- Jó lesz – mondtam és kinéztem az ablakon.

Egy hangulatos olasz pizzázóhoz értünk. Tom kért egy asztalt. Mi leültünk.

- Buonasera! – köszöntött minket a pincér, aki olasz volt. A fiúk köszöntek neki, majd végül én is olaszul és szintén olaszul kértem is egy bolognais pizzát.

- Olaszul is?- kérdezte Tom.

- Csak annyit-amennyit kell – mosolyogtam rá. Mikor visszajött a pincér, mosolyogva rakta elém a pizzát. És megkérdezte olaszul, hogy meghívhat e egy italra. én meg válaszoltam, neki hogy amint látja fost éppen nagyon elfoglalt vagyok és ránéztem a fiúkra.

- Mi volt ez? –kérdezte Bill.

- Csak megkérdezte, hogy meghívhat e egy italra én meg mondtam neki, hogy amint látja foglalt a táncrendem – mondtam és jelentőségteljesen végignéztem rajtuk, mire el is nevettem magamat.

- És mit fogsz csinálni felkészülési időben? – kérdezte Tom.

- Még nem tudom, azt hiszem, felkészülök? – kérdeztem vissza. – De lehet, hogy elmegyek a Karibokra és lelazulok picit – mondtam pizzával a számban.

- És Richard? – kérdezte hirtelen Bill. Én jelentőségteljesen ránéztem.

- Ő is volt már egyedül nyaralni, ép itt az ideje, hogy most rám essen a sor – közöltem vele. – Egy szava sem lehet, főleg mert itt hagyott, mert a munka az fontosabb volt… - mondtam és kortyoltam egy kis vizet. Utána intettem is rögtön a pincérnek. – Rose, per favore – kértem tőle rosét, amit hamar ki is hozott. Belekortyoltam és ízlett.

- Akkor elmész, és visszajössz a Recallra? – kérdezte Tom és jelentőségteljesen rám nézet.

- Valahogy úgy tervezem, de még semmi sem biztos – mosolyogtam. – Nem is értem, hogy hogyan csöppentem ebbe a szituba, hogy egy híres ikerpárral itt vacsorázom, és egész jól elbeszélgetek – közöltem velük, mire összemosolyogtak.

Elkezdtünk a versenyről beszélgetni.

- Látnod kéne Billt, sokszor olyan, mint egy porcelán baba – mondta Tom és imitálta a fejet is hozzá. Az a semmi reakció és merev nézés. Én elnevettem magam, jó ízesen, mire Bill neheztelve rám nézett.

- Nálam nem voltál ilyen – közöltem vele.

- Mert ilyen volt – mondta Tom és egy nyáladzó kiskutyát kezdett utánozni. Erre még jobban nevettem.

- Hahaha, de gonosz vagy Tom – mondtam és megborzoltam a buksiját, mire Bill kezdett el nevetni végre.

Az este szuper volt és lassan vége is.

- Nem kell aggódni, majd hívok egy taxit – mondtam nekik biztatóan mire elfogadták és megvárták, míg hívok egy taxit.

- Billtől majd elkérem a számodat – mondta Tom.

- Biztos vagy benne hogy odaadja? – kérdeztem.

- Akkor erőt kell alkalmaznom, ha nem – mondta mosolyogva. Mikor megérkezett a taxit odafutottam Tomhoz és szorosan megöleltem.

- Köszönöm a biztatást néztem a szemébe, aztán elengedtem és Billhez is odasiettem. – És neked nagyon köszönöm az eddigieket – mondtam és őt ha lehetett még jobban megölelgettem. A kezével ő meg átölelt és magoz szorított.

- Remélem, mihamarabb látlak – súgta.

- Én is –súgtam vissza és elengedtem, majd integetve beszálltam a Taxiba. – Jók legyetek! – mondtam még kiszólva az ablakon.

Boldogan mentem haza. Hamar el is aludtam.


End file.
